Character list
Here is a list of characters. Some are missing, as their names and deeds were lost in time. The Long Story part 1. Players: #Luthien Telemnar (Wood Elf) #Grundi (Dwarf) #Roberto Lorenzo (Human) #Lorandin Palador (High Elf) #Evan Fireheart (Human) #Ilsa (Human) NPCs: #Eleanor (Avatar/Elf) #Sir Thorwald Notker (Human) #Sir Pier Notker (Human) #Sir Simmons Notker (Human) #The Witch Hunter (Human) #Maperick (Human) #George (Ogre) #The Little Mina (Human) Antagonists: #The Chaos Warrior (??) #Azirtiro (Vampire) #Ilsa (Vampire) #Herr Mandrick Schiller (Vampire) #The Vampire Woman (Vampire) #Nurgle Sorcerer (Mutant) #The Cursed Witch Hunter (Mutant) #The Metal God (God) #Sorceress (Dark Elf) #Sir Pier Notker (Ghost) #Amy (Vampire) #The Red Duke (Vampire) #The Vampire Pirate (Vampire) #Mannfred von Carstein (Vampire) The Long Story part 2. Players: #Luthien Telemnar (Wood Elf) #Peter Redhill (Human-ish... Part Dark Elf) #Roberto Lorenzo (Human) #Sir Marcus Strauss (Human) #Felicia Alane (Half-Elf) #Gilgur Irontongue (Halfling) #Alexa (Human) #Nicú (Human) #Ludo (Halfling) #Eric (Human) NPCs: #The High Priest Fingolfin Elanessë of Bretonnia (Elf) #Eleanor (Human) #Siluvaine (Elf) #The Librarian Talahan Midason (Half High Elf) #Captain Landuin Notker (Human) #Captain Lyra Strongarm (Human) #Abbie the Ghost (Ghost) #Kallad Steamlord (Dwarf) #Grundi Trademaster (Dwarf) #Rick The Fourth (Human) #Akisame Rei (Human) #Vampire Hunter Halflings (Halflings) #The Bretonnian Captains (Humans) Antagonists: #Noctavigant (Vampire) #Azirtiro (Vampire) #Ilsa (Vampire) #Mannfred von Carstein (Vampire) #Sir Pier Notker (Zombie) #The Metal God (God) #Emperor Ludvig Rickson Franz of The Empire (Humans) #Vlad von Carstein (Vampire) #The Black Lady (Spirit) #Grandmaster Gottfried The Mad (Human) The Knight and the Charlatan Players: #Sir Pier Notker (Human) #Rick (Human) #Laurenor (Elf) #Noctavigant/Aleksander (Vampire) #Daine (Human) NPCs: Many of the stories regarding Pier and Rick has been lost to the trial of time, and no record of their aquintances remain. Antagonists: #The Red Duke (Vampire) Children of Legend Players: #Fleur (Quarter High Elf) #Adrian Irontongue (Halfling) #Arisha Telemnar (Half Wood Elf/Half Dark Elf) #Malekith Telemnar (Half Wood Elf/Half Dark Elf) #Viktor (Human) #Aslak (Human) #Hektor (Human) NPCs: #Shadow Keeper, Aleksander/Noctavigant (Vampire) #Gilgur Irontongue (Halfling) #Luthien Telemnar (Wood Elf) #Prince of the Dark Elves, Luthien's Husband (NAME MISSING) (Dark Elf) #Marian (Human) #August (Human) #Karl (Human) #Jonas (Human) #Joanne (Human) #Chosen of the Lady, Alane (Half High Elf) #Sir Calard (Human) #Priest of the Lady, Lianna (Quarter High Elf) #Paladin of the Lady, Marcus (Quarter High Elf) #Life Keeper, Miranda (Demigod) #Heaven Keeper, Herodot the Unfortunate (Demigod) #Beast Keeper, Fallas the Wild (Demigod) #Death Keeper, Stefan Lifetaker (Demigod) #Light Keeper, Archimedes the Graceful (Demigod) #Metal Keeper, Friandis the Gilded (Demigod) #Anarkus (Human) #Vlad von Carstein (Vampire) #Tybalt (Human) #Cedric (Human) #Algoratz-mirat-ziziaak (Some sort of ... beast?) #Milane the Pretty (Human) #Viola the Chubby (Human) #Jasmine, Diana and Cassandra (Humans) #Kanikus the Pretty Boy (Human) #Ole (Human) Antagonists: #Sir John (Human) #Francis Damford (Human) #Nagash (God) #The Horned Rat (God) #Skaven Warlord (Skaven) #The Scarred/Gatekeeper (Human) #Fire Keeper, Alexa (Demigod) #The Ice Queen (Lost One) #The Lost Ones (Demi gods) The Lost Ones are not featured in the legends surrounding the children of Luthien Telemnar and Alane Silvermane, though they are mentioned. It has yet to be discovered if they had any impact on the world. Ilsa's Rise to Power Players: #Ilsa (Human turned vampire) #Ilsa's pet necromancer. (Human) NPCs: #Maperick (Short lived Vampire) #Victor, Isabella and other vampires whose names have vanished in time (Vampires) Antagonists: #The Immortal (Vampire) #The Grail Knight and his archer retinue. (Humans) Lost Elves Players: #Lorandin Palador (High Elf) #Vannilion (High Elf) #Helion (High Elf) NPCs: #Princess Fanriel (High Elf) #Eleanor (Elf) Antagonists: A Coming Darkness Players: #Magnar (Dwarf) #Gabrielle Tristere (Human) #Hanz Lichtenstein (Vampire) #Gustav (Human) #Rickard the Honest (Human) #Gloin son of Oin (Dwarf) #Brother Leopold (Human) #Horst Nachtvogel (Human) #Jenna Axeheart (Dwarf) #Gurnison aka. Action Dwarf (Dwarf) #Njordir (Dwarf) NPCs: #Princess Fanriel (High Elf) #Sir Raymond Wayfold (Human) #Eleanor (Avatar/Elf) #Sir Thorwald (Human) #Sir John the Saint (Human) #Noctavigant (Vampire) #King Kadrin the Fat (Dwarf) #Sir Balibas of the Shieldfall (Human) #The Nine Brothers (Humans) #The Great Dragon Varia (Dragon) #Orzad Furcoat (Dwarf) #The Witch Hunter Trio: Adelbert, Hanniger and Von Blaufeld (Humans) #Nico (Mutant) #Atolmis (Wood Elf) #Arisha Telemnar, the First (Wood Elf) #Geledor Fauergar (Wood Elf) #Tovashi Kanar (Wood Elf) #Mankthadan Greenrock (Wood Elf) #Gariel Lightbound (Wood Elf) #Adolf Boineburg (Human) #Martin Mikosk (Human) #Thaddaeus Scheuman (Human) #Anastasius Bohren (Human) #Viil Velander (Human) #Thane of Karak Norn (Dwarf) #Helion (High Elf) Antagonists: #Hanz Lichtenstein (Vampire) #Archaon the Everchosen (Human) #Galrauch (Chaos Dragon) #Valkia the Bloody (Daemon) #Tzeentch Sorcerer (Human) #Njordir's Daemon (Daemon) #Kallorn the Beguiling (Dark Elf) #Erasmus von Mousillon (Vampire) #Marilla and Bel U'katar (Vampires) #Azirtiro (Vampire) Bloodred Moonlight All records of this campaign have vanished from the Vaults. Rogue's Life Players: #Ulrikke von Halmith (Human) #Albert Ashwood (Human) #Wolfgang Flußritter (Human) #Valdis Thanatos (Human) #Johanne (Human) NPCs: #Fritts (Human) #Cecidit Locusta (Spirit) #Karl Safran (Human) #Mathius (Human) #Valencio (Human) #Countess Emanuelle (Human) #Priest Jonathan (Human) #Priest Theodore (Human) #Sir Rikwald (Human) #Lady Viola (Human) #Albrecht Brennenbaum (Spirit) #Halfi (Human) #Matilda (Human) #Captain Schorsch (Human) #Friedrich Kaisen (Human) #Vitter (Human) #Sir Dieter von Franzen (Human) #Heike (Human) #Ida (Human) #Traudel (Human) #Bali the Slayer (Dwarf) #Dwain (Dwarf) #Leopold (Human) #Katharina (Human) #D'hoinee (Elf) #Jerts (Halfling) #Dimzad Brokkson (Dwarf) #Klaus (Human) #Friedrich von Halmith (Human) #Grenchen (Human) #Beatrix von Halmith (Human) #Frida von Halmith (Human) #Tanedhir (High Elf) #Luthien Jannith (High Elf) #Ironbrow (Ogre) #Gosbert (Human) #Jerkil (Human) #Trubert Valk (Human) #Alicia (Human) #Kitty (Human) #Gert (Human) #Tonna Rosa (Human) #Thuradilla Axeheart (Dwarf) # Wolfgang Flußritter Sr. (Human) # Resa (Human) # Sir Raymond Wayfold (Human) # Otto, Kenny, Joff and Tom (Humans) # Flagga and Jonas (Humans) # Pudge (Human) # Galina and Helga (Humans) # Hermand (Human) # Walther Haurfeldt (Human) # Baronesse Talima (Human) # Rolf and Betrand (Human) # Rickard the Honest and Gustav (Humans) # Maximillian (Human) # Jean'Franc (Human) # Admiral Ruprecht von Hassen (Human) # Captain Axel (Human) # Captain Heidric (Human) # Captain Aliasha (Human) # Alib, Omar and Obar (Humans) # Kajulf (Human) # Armand (Human) #Fandrian and Gillad (High Elves) #Otwin, Greimold, Altmar and Barnabas (Humans) #Sir Dennis, Sir Noe Boureuf and Sir Prewitt (Spirits) #Prince Tutankhanut (Undead) #Physician of Numas (Human) #Abura (Human) #Kahmeliantu (Human) #Kalif Muhamidi (Human) #Admiral Johan Friss-ritter (Human) #Widtgar Rot (Human) #Thomas Shenk (Human) #Octavia/Ida (Human/spirit) # Gafidi (Human) #Jafin the Young (Human) #King Famusamen (Undead) Antagonists: #Udo Liebssohn (Human) #Veit of Averheim (Human) #Father Tore (Human) #Villandter (Human) #Gottlieb Halz, Franz Burghersohn and Fabian Liebssohn (Humans) #Jaime Bolt (Human) #The Grey Seer, Sniffelscream (Skaven) #The other Grey Seer, Grott (Skaven) #Tzeentch Magister (Human) #Zigrunt Greatpain (Ogre) #The Hexwraiths (Spirits) #The King (Undead) #Skysnipper (Skaven) # Otto (Human) #Captain Bertolf (Human) #Herr Faustus (Human) # Torrbad Inneater (Ogre) # Gervald Iver of Torrendum (Human) # King Amenemhetum (Undead) # Arkhan the Black (Undead) # The Herald (Undead) # The Three Liches (Undead) # The Wanderer (Undead) # Khalida, The Serpent Queen (Undead) # Settra the Imperishable (Undead) # Nekaph, Herald of Settra (Undead) # Captain Blue Fang (Skaven) # Kalif Jafin King-Catcher (Human) # Supreme Lord of Undeath Player characters: #Wolfgang Flußritter #Hàldir Saedor #Ranulf Morgrimson NPC: #Fillipe Castel #Vararun Halfhead #Ullakrag Varison #Noranskin Beastkiller #Johanne #Valencio #Kat (Kitty) the Troubadour #Tomas #Hendrik #Gabrielle Tristere Antagonists: #Bertolf (deceased), Erdman and Gisbert Ummenbach: Triumph and Treachery This campaign used Roll20, and though not publicly accessible, it holds detailed information regarding the characters. Player characters: # Bombastus the Magnificious (Pretend Knight) # Erhardt Krutinger (Embalmer x grave digger) # Werner Steinhäusser (Priest of Sigmar) # Jedhir Turrix (Dark elf corsair) # Dirk Herschel (Highwayman) # Rudinger Schicksal (Necromancer) Acolytes: # Egon Bauer (Farmer and squire) # Cristoph Holzknecht (Farmer, thug) # Silontol (Dark elf corsair) # Hermann Groß (Wrecker, thug) # Elfriede Baasch (Interrogator, thug) # Falandar (Dark elf assassin) # Nahairas Turrix (Dark elf, witch elf) # Bodobert Bruhn (Soldier's son, embalmer's apprentice) # Adelbert Steinhäusser (Priest of Sigmar's son, gambler/scribe) NPCs: Citizens of Ummenbach: # Theophil Schleiermacher (Money changer) # Kurdt Ditmarus (Mayor) # Fabian Oppenheimer (Rapscallion, Brothel owner) # Joerg Henroth (Cityguard) # Eli Huntsman (Hunter) # Thamme Thomsen and Segehart Delfholter (Farmers) # Elma Kruben (Prostitute) # Agneta Geben (Prostitute) # Luppolt Lehr (Cooper) # Ethelind Lehr (Cooper's wife) # Harry Nikolaus (Potter) # Old Esma (Weaver) # Anhilda and Irmine (Weaver's daughters) # Segan Vabuson (Dwarf cheesemaker) # Danniell Morillon (Bretonnian brewer) # Micheline Morillon (Brewer's imperial wife) # Jeanette, Gilles, and Alice Morillon (Brewer's children) # Volkrad Baak (Deacon at the temple of Sigmar) # Nickil and Pock Vogel (Trader's children) # Ulfred Vogel (Trader. Missing from before start) # Salomea Knefler (Trader's wife and current trader) # Kleber Ditmarus (Kurdt's oldest son) # Clothilda Ditmarus (Kurdt's daughter) # Bartush Knefler (Carpenter) # Zena and Isolde Sollander (Smith's daughters) # Gerke Schrader (Smith's wife) # Gerung Sollander (Smith) # Silma (Stabletender's wife) # Gottolf (Stabletender) # Grunhilda and Samuel (Innkeeper and husband) # Kristena Kalten (Village Reeve) # Reinfried Boehmann (Stonemason) # Roderic Erzberger (Butcher) # Ermintrude Erzberger (Butcher's wife) # Hanmann, Jorgl and Wilhelm (Butcher's children) Citizens of Steingart # Rudolf Sepp (Prison guard) # Augustus Fleider (Prison and barracks commander) # Lilliprin Schadenfreud (Weapon salesman) # Adelgis Bach (Blacksmith) Others: # Raymond Obphuscuré (seller of oddities) # Gonzalo (Tilean, ex-convict and stoneworker) # Vaulithok Hammerbrow, Grugmok Fusewalker (Dwarf rangers) # Sroldrem, Mobrud and Illigrim Merrychin (Dwarf warriors) # Lothar Kleinman (Rapscallion and dark stranger) # Goswin Preisner (Exorcist) # Joakim Ditmarus (Kurdt's younger son and outlaw) # Vilegor (Beastleader of legend) # The Smiling Beast (Beastman? Chaos spawn? Daemon?) Travellers of Ummenbach PCs: # Felix (Human squire) Died to Goblins # Yarandir (Elf hunter) Got lost in caves and starved to death. # Grundi (dwarf runesmith apprentice) Killed by goblins. # Gian (Dwarf slayer) # Larry (Halfing apothecary) Died in the beastmen attack. NPCs # Aleksander ("Noble") Time of Four Emperors PCs